The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine for photograph printed stickers, and more particularly, to an automatic vending machine for a sticker combinable caricature printed article, for receiving image data of a user by means of a camera or the like, editing the same according to user""s option and outputting the edited image data on a sheet of sticker paper.
In general, a conventional automatic vending machine for stickers receives image data of a user by means of an image pickup unit such as a camera and edits the image data with a previously stored background image to then be output on sticker paper. The conventional automatic vending machine outputs only a multitude of small-sized stickers on which photographs are printed. Thus, the conventional sticker vending machine cannot satisfy users"" various choices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic vending machine for a sticker combinable caricature printed article, for outputting not only a stamp-sized sticker but also a caricature of a user on A4 size paper, for sales.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided an automatic vending machine for a sticker combinable caricature printed article having a housing having a predetermined shape and providing a space required for installing necessary components, a money identifier installed in the housing and allowing a normal user who complies with a prescribed procedure to use the automatic vending machine, a camera connected to the housing, for receiving necessary image data, a monitor for displaying a predetermined selected image for viewing by the user, and inputting means allowing the user to edit the image data and to optionally execute desired operations, the automatic vending machine including memory means in which in which data of an operating system program and an exclusive program for caricature processing is stored, a caricature outputting printer for outputting image data received by the camera and applied to the exclusive program for caricature processing as a caricature printed article, a sticker outputting printer for outputting the image data received by the camera on sticker paper, and control means for controlling the operation of the respective elements.
Preferably, the housing further includes a plurality of illuminators installed around the camera, for processing shades of the caricature.
More preferably, the automatic vending machine according to the present invention further includes an external monitor for allowing the image received by the camera and processed to be viewed by passers-by.